Brumous
by Fanlady
Summary: Karena kesalahannya, Air harus kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. /ZombieApocalypse!AU/AirxYaya


**"Brumous"**

 **By Fanlady**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **Warning : Zombie Apocalypse!AU, AirxYaya, death chara**

 **Untuk Lomi Ashi-chan**

.

.

.

Yaya melangkah tersaruk menyusuri jalanan beraspal yang telah setengah hancur. Napasnya tersengal dan kepalanya terasa berputar, namun ia tetap memaksakan kakinya untuk terus berjalan sebelum akhirnya ambruk di pasir berdebu.

"Yaya!" Seorang pemuda bertopi biru muda bergegas berlutut di sebelah Yaya, memeriksa keadaan gadis itu. "Wajahmu pucat sekali … Kita istirahat dulu saja di sini, ya?" Air berkata dengan ekspresi cemas.

Gadis berkerudung itu menggeleng pelan. "Jangan … Tempat ini terlalu terbuka, kita harus mencari tempat yang lebih tersembunyi untuk beristirahat," gumamnya lemah. Ia nyaris tak sanggup lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya, namun Yaya tetap mati-matian menahan matanya agar tetap terbuka. Ia tak boleh tidur… Entah apa yang terjadi jika ia membiarkan kesadarannya hilang dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini…

"Oke. Kalau begitu naiklah ke punggungku, aku akan menggendongmu," kata Air.

"Tidak usah … Aku masih bisa jalan …" gumam Yaya. Namun jangankan berjalan, berdiri pun ia sudah tak mampu.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk keras kepala, Yaya. Ayo, naiklah. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum 'mereka' muncul," ujar Air tegas. Yaya tak bisa lagi menolak. Ia akhirnya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Air sementara pemuda itu dengan hati-hati menaikkan Yaya ke punggungnya. "Pegangan yang erat, ya. Jangan sampai tidur, lho …" gumam Air seraya menoleh cemas ke belakang.

Yaya tersenyum samar. "Aku bukan tukang tidur sepertimu, jadi jangan khawatir …"

Air tertawa pelan. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Kita akan segera menemukan tempat untuk beristirahat." Yaya mengangguk. Ia kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Air sementara pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkah melintasi kota mati yang berselimut debu.

.

.

.

Tubuh Yaya menggigil tak terkendali di bawah terpaan angin malam. Api unggun yang menyala tak jauh darinya sama sekali tak membantu mengurangi rasa dingin yang menjalar di setiap inchi kulitnya.

Air segera melepaskan jaketnya dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh Yaya yang sudah terbalut dua selimut tipis. Yaya tersenyum lemah dan mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi tubuhnya tetap tak berhenti menggigil kedinginan. Air terus memandangnya cemas. Namun ia sama sekali tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Menurutmu … apakah teman-teman yang lain sudah berhasil sampai di tempat perlindungan?" tanya Air berusaha membuka percakapan.

"Te-tentu saja … Aku yakin mereka semua sudah selamat …" Yaya membalas dengan suara bergetar.

"Maafkan aku… Kalau bukan karena kecerobohanku, kita pasti tak akan terpisah dari mereka dan bisa segera sampai di sana juga …" ujar Air penuh sesal. Benar, gara-gara dirinyalah mereka berdua sampai terpisah dari rombongan teman-teman mereka. Dan karena dirinya juga Yaya sampai terkena gigitan para makhluk itu. Mereka harus segera tiba di tempat perlindungan agar Yaya bisa mendapatkan obat penangkalnya. Jika tidak, Yaya mungkin akan …

"Air …" Suara Yaya terdengar begitu lemah hingga Air hampir tak mendengar gadis itu memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa, Yaya?" tanya Air khawatir. Wajah Yaya yang terkena cahaya dari api unggun terlihat sangat pucat. Bahkan bibirnya pun sudah nyaris kehilangan warna.

"Air … maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?" pinta Yaya.

"A-apa?"

"Jika … Jika aku tak bisa bertahan melewati ini … Tembaklah aku dengan pistolmu."

"Ap-apa? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Yaya!" ujar Air sambil menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Mana mungkin ia bisa menembak sahabatnya sendiri? Apalagi Air juga menyukai Yaya … walau ia tak pernah mengungkapkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti mereka …" Yaya bergumam dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. "Kumohon jangan biarkan aku berubah menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Bunuh aku saat aku sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi. Kumohon Air … Berjanjilah padaku kau akan melakukannya …" Gaids berkerudung itu memohon dengan berlinang air mata.

"Aku … aku …" Air menggigit bibirnya kuat untuk mencegah dirinya ikut menangis. Ia berharap bisa bertukar posisi dengan Yaya. Kenapa harus Yaya yang digigit, dan bukan dirinya? "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Yaya …" ucapnya putus asa.

"Air, kumohon …" Yaya terisak pelan. Tubuhnya masih terus gemetar tak terkendali menahan dingin yang mulai menjalar ke dalm pembuluh darahnya.

Air akhirnya ikut menangis terisak. "Baiklah … Aku—aku berjanji …" ucapnya.

Yaya memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya membukanya kembali dan berucap lirih. "Terima kasih, Air …"

.

.

.

"Yaya, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Air itu terdengar sangat bodoh saat ini. Yaya jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Gadis itu baru saja memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, dan kini ia tengah berbaring meringkuk di atas rumput dengan tubuh gemetar hebat.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai, Yaya. Kumohon, bertahanlah sedikit lagi …" Air memohon dengan putus asa, namun Yaya tak mengucapkan apa pun untuk membalasnya. Napasnya yang tersengal terdengar jelas di tengah kesunyian hutan.

Air tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama. Dengan sigap ia membopong Yaya dan membawa gadis itu secepat yang bisa dilakukan kakinya yang sudah sangat lelah.

"Air …" Yaya berbisik lirih. Wajahnya yang pucat kini dipenuhi bercak-bercak ungu dan hijau gelap. Ia berusaha memandang Air melalui pandangannya yang telah memburam. Namun Air tetap fokus pada langkah-langkahnya tanpa menunduk ke arah Yaya. "Air …" ucap Yaya sedikit lebih keras.

Iris _aquamarine_ Air akhirnya menatap Yaya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berlutut dengan tubuh Yaya masih dalam dekapannya. "Ada apa, Yaya?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"…" Mulut Yaya bergerak, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana.

"Apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu…"

"Aku … sudah … tak sanggup lagi …"

Air tercekat. "Tapi kita sudah hampir sampai. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi … Saat kita sampai di tempat perlindungan, mereka akan memberikanmu obat penangkalnya dank au akan bisa sembuh seperti sedia kala …"

Yaya menggeleng lemah. "Sudah … tak sempat …"

"Yaya, kumohon … Bertahanlah … Bertahanlah sedikit lagi … Kita akan segera sampai, aku janji."

"Maafkan aku, Air …"

Mereka kemudian sama-sama menangis dalam diam. Tangan Air yang bergetar terus mendekap tubuh Yaya yang semakin mendingin di pangkuannya.

"Air, lakukanlah … Kau sudah berjanji …" ucap Yaya.

"Aku tak bisa …" Air memejamkan mata dan menggeleng lemah. Mana mungkin ia bisa memenuhi janjinya itu?

"Kau sudah berjanji akn melakukannya, Air … Kumohon … Jangan biarkan aku menjadi seperti mereka …"

Wajah Air berkerut menahan sakit. Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol dari saku celananya. Ia masih memiliki sebutir peluru sehabis bertarung dengan para makhluk mengerikan itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

Air nyaris tak bisa memegang pistol dengan benar karena jarinya tak berhenti bergetar. Tangan Yaya yang sedingin es menuntun tangannya hingga mulut pistol tepat menempel di kening Yaya.

"Yaya, tidak … Aku tak sanggup melakukan ini …" ujar Air terisak.

"Aku tau …" balas Yaya lirih. "Maafkan aku karena memintamu melakukan hal menyakitkan seperti ini… Tapi … aku … mungkin … tak bisa … melakukannya sendiri …"

Tangan Yaya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan matanya mulai terpejam. Air tahu mereka telah kehabisan waktu. Ia mengeratkan genggaman di pistolnya. Jarinya yang gemetar diletakkan di pelatuk, bersiap menariknya. Walau ia benar-benar tak sanggup melakukan ini, tapi Air tetap ingin memenuhi janjinya pada Yaya. Dalam hatinya ia juga menyadari, dirinya pun tak ingin melihat Yaya berubah menjadi seperti para makhluk itu. Maka hanya ini satu-satunya cara.

Kedua iris hazel Yaya yang telah setengah terpejam menatap Air untuk terakhir kali. Air mata bening mengalir di kedua sudut matanya, dan bibirnya bergetar mengucapkan sebaris kalimat tanpa suara. Air memejamkan mata rapat-rapat saat jarinya akhirnya menarik pelatuk. Suara letusan keras terdengar membelah keheningan.

Pistol itu jatuh berkelotak di tanah setelah melakukan tugasnya. Sementara Air menangis pilu sambil memeluk tubuh Yaya yang telah tak bernyawa erat. Kata-kata terakhir Yaya terus bergaung di dalam kepalanya.

" _Aku menyukaimu, Air …"_

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
